Ultimate Evolution #1
by Captain Obvious
Summary: Ultimate Evolution. Devina, X-men


There is a very powerful mutant. She can knock down buildings with her bear hands, she can play games with your mind and drive you completely insane, she is practically undefeatable, she is very extroardinary and also very evil. Who is she. Well, her mutant name is Devina. Although, that is not her real name. Her real name is Sandra. She is a vey powerful mutant that a group of Teenage X-Men will have a lot of difficulties with. These X-Men include....... Jubilee, Polaris, ShadowCat, Jean Grey, Dazzler, NightCrawler, Iceman, Beast, Colossus, and Toad. Devina with her gang of bandits who happen to be....... Rogue, Scarlet Witch, Mystique, White Queen, Storm, QuickSilver, Gambit, Magneto, Wolverine, and Angel. These two groups of mutants will have many quarrels with each other, and there will be many surprises and new characters throughout the series of the stories. This is my series of X-Men called..................Ultimate Evolution. There will be a new chapter to the story every Thursday for the next so many years. I hope that you enjoy. Now lets begin the first chapter..................................

  
  
  
  


Okay, before I start I am going to tell you everyone's real name........

Jubilee-Jubilation, Polaris-Lorna, ShadowCat-Kitty, Jean Grey-Jean, Dazzler-Alison, NightCrawler-Kurt, Iceman-Bobby, Beast-Hank, Colossus-Peter, Toad-Todd, Rogue-Marie, Scarlet Witch-Wanda, Mystique-Raven, White Queen-Emma, Storm-Ororo, QuickSilver-Pietro, Gambit-Remy, Magneto-Eric, Wolverine-Logan, Angel-Warren. And of course you already know that Devina's real name is Sandra. Before I start the first chapter I will tell you where things are. There is no more Xavier Institute. It is the year 3010 and they have been frozen in time until they reached this year. So, here's what happened....they all unfroze in this year of 3010 and they not all know everyone existing. Just these twenty know each other and have no clue about any other mutants at the time but are sure to find out there are many other mutants out there. And if you ever have any questions, request, or other statements, E-mail me at [oliveus-smiths@juno.com.][1] Well, I will now start the first chapter of this series.........

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


It was June 25, 3010. It was a beautiful and sunny day in New York City New York. The X-Men were out to lunch at Taco Bell. "Geez Kurt, did you order enough you pig?" Kitty Snarled. "Was I'm hungry I haven't eaten a single thing all day." Kurt replied. "So, it doesn't mean you have to order three burritos, two tacos, a pizza, and a large mountain dew." Kitty said. "Well, maybe you should learn to order more than a soft shell taco and a diet pepsi. What? Are you trying to watch your catish figure." Kurt said. "Shut-up, you hairy demon." Kitty smirked. "You goin' ma......". "Both of you knock it off." Alison interrupted in the middle of Kurt's sentence. "Okay." they both agreed. "Well, well will you look at this.", Hank said as he read the morning paper. "What is it now?" Lorna asked curiously. Hank answered "It says here in this article, that another store in the mall was terrorized by a group of mutants yesterday. There's a picture of the store after the store was attacked and it does not look very pretty." "Most likely it was Devina's gang." Bobby said in a disgusted voice. "It says that they were unable to identify them, because all they were wearing was black.", Hank said. " "Will they ever mature?." Peter asked. "Yea! Maybe they will at the same time you do." Jubilation said mockingly. "Ha ha." Peter said sarcatically. "Okay, everyone, let's get along." Jean said. "Yea! People come on. We're suppose to be like friends." Todd said. "Let's just get along and eat our lunch." Lorna suggested. "Okay." Everyone agreed. A few minutes later after they were done eating they were behind Taco Bell in an alley that was sort of hidden from busy streets, where Peter lit a cigarette and started smoking it. "PETER! You really have to stop smoking. Do you have any idea how much danger you're putting yourself in?" Kitty said. "So, smoking calms me down and relieves me of my tension." Peter responded. "So what. It is still bad for you." Bobby said very angry, because of the fact that once again Peter was smoking a cigarette. "Dude. Get a clue. STOP SMOKING." Todd said. "It's not the easiest thing to do ya' know?" Peter said. "Well, you should try anyway." Jubilation argued. "We just don't want to lose you." Jean said. "I'm not goin' die." Peter said sounding very assured that he wasn't goin' die. "You don't know that man." Todd said. "You might just wake up and like go to the doctor and find out you have lung cancer some day. All because you wouldn't stop smoking." Kurt said. "Whatever. I'm leaving." Peter said angrily as he threw his cigarette butt on the ground and put it out with his foot. "Wait. Peter do........" "Just let him go." Jubilation said, interrupting Kurt. "Sometimes I worry about him." Lorna said as she slowly nodded her left to right. "He'll quit one day." Kitty said. "Well, I'm goin' home." Kitty said as she got into her car to drive home. "Bye Kitty." they all said. "Bye everyone." she replied. "Yea. Jubilation it's about time me and you head back to my house." Lorna said. Lorna and Jubilation got into Lorna's car and they drove away. "Well, do you guys need a ride home?" Todd asked. "Sure." Bobby, Kurt, and Alison answered. So, they got in Todd's car and drove away. At Devina's underground layer. Her and her gang were deciding what to do next. "So, what store are we terrorizing today?" Wanda asked Sandra. "We're not." Sandra replied. "Why not?" Wanda asked. "Because I said so." Sandra answered. "Okay." Wanda replied. "We are going to deal with the other X-Men." Sandra said in an evil voice. "We're back." Marie said as her and Remy walked though the door. "Well, did you complete your mission?" Sandra asked sounding very excited as she waited for the answer. "Yes." Remy answered. "She was took to the hospital." Marie said. "Good. Very good." Sandra said as she slowly rubbed her hands together. "I have a very special plan for tomight." Sandra snarled. "And what would that be?" Wanda asked curiously. "Come here and I'll tell you." Sandra said. At Peter's house..........Peter just got home and he went up to his room and turned on his computer and since it was only 1:24 pm and his parents didn't get home until 8:00 pm, he lit a cigarette and started smoking. Then he sat down at his computer and signed on to his Aol internet account. "Welcome.........You've got mail." the computer said when he signed on. So, he checked his mail. "Hmmmmm. Who E-mailed me today?" he wondered out loud. "Well isn't this interesting." he commented. "Meow." his cat who's name is Pricila said as she walked thougr the door. "Come here girl." he said. Calling the cat. So, Pricila jumped up on to his lap. "Looking for a 16 year old male who can direct someone through the setup of the internet over the phone. Call 356-7219 to apply for the job." he said as he read the E-mail aloud. "Well, better disconnect so I can call that number. Right Pricila?" he said, talking to his cat. At Lorna's house....... So, Jubilation. What do you want to do?" Lorna asked. "Ring Ring Ring" the phone rang. "Hold on. I have to go get the phone." Lorna said. "Hello" Lorna said when she answered the phone. "Oh, my gosh.......................I'll be right there..........................Bye." Lorna said. "What's wrong." Jubilation asked sounding very trembily. "We have to go to the hospital. Kitty got in a car wreck and was badly injured." Lorna said panicky as she grabbed her keys to her car. So, Jubilation and Lorna got into the car and drove off. They arrived at the hospital and saw the rest sitting in the waiting room waiting. "Does anyone know how she is?" Lorna asked concerningly. "No." they all answered. " I hope she's okay." Jubilation said as she started to cry. "Don't worry. She will be." Alison said as she got up and put her arms around Jubilation as she cried. "It's okay. She'll be fine." Kurt said. "Don't worry. Kitty is a one strong girl." Todd said. "I hope she's okay." Bobby said. "So do the rest of us." Peter said. "I'll be right back." Peter said, as he got up and went to an alley that was about 30 feet away and he smoked a cigarette and then went back into the waiting room. "Where did you go?" Alison asked. "Outside to get some fresh breath." he answered. Back at Devina's underground layer.................."Hee hee hee." Warren, Ororo, and Emma laughed when they heard the news that Kitty was taken to the hospital because of the wreck that Remy and Marie had caused. "What's so funny?" Logan asked as he walked into the room. "Remy and Marie made Kitty get in a car wreck and she was very badle injured and is in the hospital right now." Emma replied. "Ha ha ha ha ha. That is funny." Logan agreed. "I know. It's just so funny." Ororo said. "Guess what I found out today?" "What" Warren asked. "Peter is a big time smoker." he replied. "Ha ha ha ha. That's funny too." Warren said as they started laughing again. Back at the hospital............. the doctor walks out into the waiting room and looks at the other X-Men. "Kitty is unconscience right now and will probably be staying here for about 6 days. She is very injured." the doctor said. "Can we go see her?" Jubilation asked. "No, I'm sorry. You will have to wait until tomorrow." the doctor respnded. Then, all of a sudden in through the door walked Pietor. "Doctor." Pietro said. "Yes." the doctor responded. "Is Kitty Pryde able to have visitors at the time?" "No, I'm sorry the doctor responded. Come back tomorrow." the doctor said. So, the X-Men left and Pietro walked outside. "What are you doing here ya' creep?" Alison asked Pietro. Pietro didn't answer. Instead he used his mutant ability and ran by her as fast as he could and punched her. "Uhhhhhhh" Alsion moaned as she hit the ground. "Alison are you alright?" Bobby asked. "Yea. I'm fine." Alisone replied. Then, Jubilation said, "Alison, Alison, Alison, Alison."over and over and Alison got what to do. She started singing and she made these terrific lights that blinded Pietro for a while. Then, Kurt "BAMFED" and ended up landing on Pietro's back knocking him to the ground. Then Gambit showed up, He had picked up a rock and turned it into kinetic energy and threw it at NightCrawler and it hit him in the head. NightCrawler was stunned. Then Toad, spit out a glop of sticky goop which hit Gambit's foot and Gambit was now stuck standing there. Then, Jubilee fired her sparks at Gambit. Then, Pietro got up and ran up to and rammed Jubilee right in the side. She flew up against a wall. Then, Jean stopped QuickSilver with her telekinetic powers and then Iceman froze him. Once he was frozen Jean dropped him. Then, Beast came up from behind Quicksilver and punched him in the back and he fell down hard. Then, Gambit noticed Colossus running towards him so he threw 5 cards at him one after another and they all hit him. Colossus was stopped for the moment but not for long. Then, Rogue showed up and went up behind Beast and put her hand on his shoulder and absorbed his power. Then, Rogue jumped on to Colossus's back, knocking him on to the ground. Kurt then got up and "BAMFED" and landed on top of Rogue's back. She grabbed him by the arm while he was still on her back and she threw him at Jubilee who had just got up, and they both fell back down. Colossus got up and rammed into Rogue and she went flying and hit the wall. Then Polaris picked up a light car and threw it towards Quicksilver, but he moved before it hit him. Then Quicksilver ran at Polaris and hit her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and the wind was knocked out of her. Iceman made an ice road and slid down it and tripped Gambit. Gambit fell to the ground and was then picked up by Jean by her using her telekinetic powers. She threw him up against the wall. Then, Scarlet Witch, showed up and threw a hexball at Colossus. Colssus was somewhat stunned. He started running toward Scarlet Witch, but before he got there Scarlet Withc had changed the odds of him hitting her so he missed and ran past him. Shae then threw another hexball at him. Jean, used her telekinetic powers to make the next hexball to blow up in Scarlet Witch's face. She was knocked down onto the ground. Then, Polaris picked up Colossus with her magnetic powers and ran him into Quicksilver. Quicksilver was knocked down onto the ground. Then, Storm showed up and made it very foggy and also made it start to hail very hard. She did this until she could get Devina's mutants into the Devijet, and they then flew away and the storm stopped. "Is evryone all right?" Jean asked. "Yea." Bobby, Colossus, Polaris, Beast, Toad, and Dazzler answered. They then saw Jubilee and Nightcrawler lying on the ground. "Jubilee....Nightcrawler are you two okay?" Beast asked. They din't respond. "Let's get them into the X-Jeep." Dazzler said. So, they picked them up and put them into the X-Jeep and took them to Peter's house. Once at the house the laid them each on a couch and put a wet rag on thier head. "We need like some sort of base man." Todd said. "Why?" Alison asked. "So,we have like a place to meet and like take care of hurt mutants, and like other stuff to help our team."Todd responded. "That's a good idea." Jean said. "Let's make one." Bobby suggested. "Okay." they all agreed. So, they made a plan for the base and where it will be and how much it will cost and what they'll need. "Okay, it turns out. The base will cost $562,736.74 in total." Alison said. "Who are we hiring to build it?" Bobby asked. "We are building it ourselves." Alison said. "Ooookay." Bobby said. "Well, when do we start dude." Todd asked. "Tomorrow at 6 am." Lorna answered. "Can't make it." Peter said. "Why not?" Jean asked. "I have a job interview for a 16 year old male who can help someone set up the internet over the phone." Peter said. "Cool." Alison said. "I have to go to bed." Colossus said as he went upstairs and into his room. "Where are they going to stay tonight?" Jean asked referring to Kurt and Jubilation. "They can stay at my house." Alison said. "Okay, well, we better get home. It's late." Jean said. So, they put Jubilation and Kurt into Alison's car and she drove to her house. When she got there she brouhgt them in and set them onto two different couches. "Ruff ruff ruff." her dog said. "Oh, hi Lana." Alison said to her dog. "Well, I better stay out here tonight huh Lana to make sure these two are safe." "Ruff." Lana said. Then Alison went into her kitchen put a Cup of Noodles in the microwave and put her new Cd in the Cd player. She was listening to "And More" and the name of the album was "Don't Argue With Our Opinion". She sat in her chair and ate her Cup of Noodles and then slowly fell asleep. She woke up and Jubilation and Kurt were awakwe playing with Lana. "Good morning." they said. "Good morning." she said and then explained that they are suppose to meet at 6 to make the base. "Cool." they said. "Ruff." Lana said. So, they went and met at the place and worked the whole day and finally got done. It took them 4 days. They then talked all of their parents into letting them live there including Kitty's who got out of the hospital tomorrow. The next day they went and picked up Kitty. She was doing great when they got outside. Rogue, Gambit, Storm, Magneto, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch were standing there. Scarlet Withc threw a hexball at them which stunned them. Then, ShadowCat ran and plunged into Rogue knocking her to the ground. Gambit threw a card at Beast which didn't do much. Beast pickled up Gambit and threw him up against a wall. Quicksilver started running around Jean, but was stopped by her telekinetic powers and thrown up into the air and then collapsed on to the ground. Colossus started running at Scarlet Witch. She threw many hexballs, but he wouldn't stop he ran right into her and slammed her into a wall. Then rogue got up and went for ShadowCat, but ShadowCat phased through her knocking Rogue out for the moment. Magneto and Polaris had both lifted the same car up in the air and trying to pus towards the other person and drop it on them. It ended up dropping right in the middle. Polaris grabbed Colossus with her magnetic abilities and ran him right into Quicksilver who had just got up. Quicksilver slammed against a wall.

   [1]: mailto:oliveus-smiths@juno.com.



End file.
